


Accessories

by chaymoonrin



Series: When Job Gets Boring [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Magnus Bane, Choking, Dom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Master/Slave Roleplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slapping, Top Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaymoonrin/pseuds/chaymoonrin
Summary: Alec and Magnus decide to go out clubbing with their friends but Magnus decides to wear his new accessory. A black leather choker. Little did he know it is making Alec lose his self-control who didn’t know until now he has a kink for dominance.Please read the tags before reading this work, or else read at your own risk.





	Accessories

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfics in this series are not related to each other. You can read them individually.

“Tell me again why did I agree to go clubbing with you guys?” Alec complained for the twentieth time that day for agreeing to go out with his friends and his boyfriend to an obnoxious club nonetheless. Frowning he tried to fix his hair to make it look less messy.

“Because, you need to relax, that job of yours will kill you one of these days if you don’t rest occasionally” Magnus explained from the bathroom where he was still getting ready.

“I would prefer, just relax here at home watching movies with you” Alec huffed when he realized he could do nothing with his untamed hair.

“that sounds lovely as well, but dancing will relieve your stress, you’ll see” Magnus continued trying to convince his boyfriend from the bathroom.

 

 

A few minutes later, Alec was as ready as he could be, waiting for Magnus impatiently at the living room.

“Mags hurry up, we’ll be late” the tall man complained looking at his watch.

“Beauty takes time my dear, you should already know that” Magnus waltzed out of their bedroom putting on a glittery black jacket. Alec stared at him for a moment, the sight of his boyfriend always left him dumbfounded, with his tight black jeans and silver shirt with low cut displaying his smooth chest, but what caught Alec’s breath was something he has never seen his boyfriend use before. A black leather choker around his neck made the short man a walking sin. Alec didn’t know what happened to him but the sight if the new accessory sent chills to his spine and the tip of his dick.

“Alec! I know I look stunning, but we need to leave now if we want to get in time” Magnus shook Alec out of his daze and dragged him out of the loft and into their car.

The whole way to the club was a torture to Alec, he couldn’t pay attention to the road whit the temptation of glancing on his boyfriend direction.

 

 

“Someone took his time, huh” Jace greeted them, his arms crossed over his chest.

“You look great guys, both of you” Clary complimented them once they joined them.

“Thank you, biscuit, you look stunning yourself but I’m afraid I cannot say the same about you, blondie” Magnus gave Jace a mocking look. Jace on the other side gave him an offended look.

“At least, I don’t look like a traffic light” Jace responded.

“Excuse you, but no traffic light will ever look this fabulous” Clary and Alec chuckled at their boyfriend's bickering, the rest also laughed for a while before getting inside the building.

Alec hated the place as soon as he set a foot inside, it was noisy, it was crowded, and the worst of all were the bodies grinding each other. He followed his friends to an empty table, Magnus holding his hand guiding him through the masses of bodies. Once in their table, they ordered some drinks to start loosening up. The music was obnoxiously loud they couldn’t talk without shouting. The atmosphere was getting on his nerves so he emptied his drink in one shot.

“Wow, are you okay darling?” Magnus asked him concerned, “We can leave if you are not comfortable,” he said holding his hand assuring, and Alec felt bad, he was acting like an idiot, his boyfriend and his friend were trying to have a good time he shouldn’t be spoiling it with his bad mood.

“I’m okay” He assured the Asian man bringing his hand to his lips, the other smiled at him, in that moment Alec’s eyes caught sight of that stupid choker again and his hands clenched in a fist wanting to do something but not knowing what, so he took Magnus’ drink instead and emptied it as well.

“I have never seen you drink like this before Alec” Clary pointed amusedly.

“I’m just trying to have fun” Alec tried to justify himself.

“Then I think we will need another round,” Jace said, ordering their second round of the night, “Come on let’s dance” the blonde man suggested dragging Clary, who dragged Magnus to the dance floor. Magnus turned around to drag Alec as well but the raven-haired man refused.

Alec was slowly drinking his third glass, Clary was right, he never drinks this much, he doesn’t even like alcohol for God's sake! But it was the only think distracting him, first from the uneasiness that caused him to be in that place and second from the fact that he couldn’t take his eyes off of the damn thing around his boyfriend’s neck. As if on cue he spotted his friends dancing on the dance floor and having a good time.

Alec gripped the glass on his hand tightly at the tempting display Magnus was obliviously giving him, his dance moves were so fluid and graceful but sensual at the same time it was giving Alec a tough time to control his impulses.

Two minutes later Clary and Jace disappeared from the dance floor to God knows where, leaving Magnus to dance by himself in the crowd, which he didn’t seem to mind at all, the Asian man kept enjoying himself as if he was alone, when a tall man approached him from behind and began grinding his body on Magnus, circling his waist with his brawny arms bringing him closer to him. Immediately Magnus turned around and politely ditched the stranger's advances and luckily the man left.

Luckily for him, because 30” away was a mad-looking man crashing his glass against the floor. The scene Alec saw made him see red. The jealousy along with the alcohol made him lose control of his actions and before he could think about it twice he was making his way to the dancefloor and through the crowd directly to that certain someone who has been driving him crazy the whole night.

Slowly he hugged the slender figure of his boyfriend from behind and began dancing just as the other dude has done before. Magnus afraid that the stranger has returned, turned around in the embrace just to be surprised by the sight of his boyfriend dancing with him.

“Alexander, what are you doing?” Magnus asked confused not that he disliked the fact that Alec was dancing with him, but because he has never seen his boyfriend dance before.

“Just claiming what is mine” Alec growled and closed the distance between the shorter’s lips and his own, claiming them in a hungry kiss while bringing his lover’s body closer to his. When they broke the kiss they resumed dancing together.

“I thought you didn’t like to dance, ” Magnus said with a smug smirk.

“I don’t, but I prefer to dance with you rather than leave you alone for anyone to touch” Alec looked adoringlMagnus' face shone with joy, but then again his eyes traveled to the choker looking even more tempting now that Magnus’ skin was glistening with sweat. Unconsciously he leaned down to place his lips just above the damn thing.

“Alec?” Magnus gasped for the sudden action. Alec didn’t answer instead he continued sucking at his boyfriend’s neck always avoiding the choker.

Using his teeth he pulled at the accessory and placed his right leg between Magnus' thighs, rubbing his crotch with it and smirked in satisfaction when he heard the moan coming from his lover’s mouth.

“Alec?... what are you doing?” Magnus asked, cheeks tinted in red, but Alec turned him around so they were back to chest.

“I’m just having fun, now relax and keep dancing Maggie” Magnus’ didn’t comprehend what the taller meant but he did as told and kept dancing until a mischievous idea crossed his mind.

Alec growled when the shorter began grinding his butt against his erection, and the little shit had the guts to laugh at him, but his giggles soon died when a big hand made its way between Magnus’ tights caressing the most sensitive part of his leg.

“Alec..” Magnus moaned when he felt Alec’s erection between his ass cheeks.

“Yes, baby?” Alec asked mockingly while still pretending to dance.

“We should go home” completely aroused Magnus began dragging Alec to the exit door who followed willingly, not minding about Clary or Jace’s whereabouts at all.

 

 

They had to take a cab back home, neither of them trusting in their own senses to drive. They had to bite their tongues not to make out in the cab, that’s why they didn’t even make it to their floor when Magnus began attacking Alec’s lips with his own, the way from the elevator to their apartment has never been so long. As soon as the door closed behind them Magnus pinned Alec against the wall making his way down the taller’s neck, breaking apart only to dispose of their clothes.

They had only their boxers on when Alec reached for Magnus’ ass cheeks and lifted him off the floor, without breaking the kiss he guided them to the living room. Magnus thought he will take him to their room, but he flinched when he felt something cold and solid touch his naked back. He opened his eyes and broke the kiss to see Alec was pressing his body against the big window in the living room, looking back he could see the night city lights when he turned to look at his lover’s face, he shivered at the look he gave him eyes full of lust and love. He felt butterflies in his stomach.

“You look so beautiful against the lights of the city,” Alec said seductively while slowly letting Magnus down, “Especially with this on,” said holding the choker with two fingers “This has been driving me crazy the whole night” Magnus tilted his head confused. “Would you let me try something different?” the shorter only nodded once to answer. Alec smirked and turned his lover around so he was facing the window.

“Tell me to stop and I’ll stop, okay?” again Magnus only nodded as Alec slowly bent him over, Magnus placed his hands on the cool crystal to support himself.

Alec began groping the other’s ass, Magnus yelped when he felt a sudden slap in one of his ass cheeks, he was so aroused he couldn’t form any coherent word so he could only yelp and moan when a few more slaps followed the first.

“You think you can go out there looking like a whore and letting others touch you?” Alec asked with a deep voice between slaps loving how red the soft skin was turning against his hand. “answer me!”.

“Ah… no” Magnus managed to say between whimpers.

“No what?” Alec slapped harder. “I am your master and you are my pet, No one can touch you but me, you understand?” another slap.

“Y..yes master” Magnus was painfully hard, he has never seen this part of Alec, and it was turning him on in a way he didn’t know was possible.

“Good, but today you have been a bad boy and you need to be punished” This time Alec introduced a saliva coated finger into Magnus’ puckered hole, making him scream for the sudden intrusion. “I am going to fuck you here on the window, for everyone to see you. Do you like the idea?” the taller asked fingering the slender man, soon adding a second finger.

“Yes…master” the shorter stuttered.

“I knew you would like it, you love to show up like the little whore you are” Alec’s words were muffled by Magnus’ scream when he added the third finger. Magnus was losing control of himself, he knew that if Alec continued to finger him that way and talking dirty words to his ear he will come soon.

Magnus legs almost failed them when his lover caressed his prostate, fortunately, Alec caught him from his waist before he could fall to the knees.

“I’ve got you” he whispered in the shorter’s ear before taking his fingers out, he knew Magnus was close to his release but he was still not over with him. Without losing his grip in the slender waist he lined his spit coated cock to his entrance with his free hand just teasing it with the tip.

“Please” Magnus pleaded, wanting to feel his lover inside.

“Please what?” Alec smirked, loving how desperate and aroused his boyfriend was.

“Please, master” Satisfied, the taller pushed inside the warmth of Magnus’ body, grunting along with his lover’s whimpers.

“Ugh,… I love you so much” Alec growled pulling Magnus’ from the choker to connect their lips, “Move please” the shorter pleaded and the taller complied. Moving his hips hard and slow trying to reach farther with each thrust.

“you are so beautiful my pet” Alec moved faster, meeting Magnus’ prostate once in a while. In a crazy idea, he pulled the choker again, bending the other’s neck backward, making it hard for Magnus to breath properly but not completely restraining him to breathe either.

In a desperate attempt to get a release, Magnus tried to touch himself but Alec stopped him, holding his hand with his and holding it against the window, interwinding their fingers to hold each other.

Magnus was about to come, Alec kept pulling and releasing the choker to let him catch some air before restricting it again. He has never felt this kind of pleasure but he had to admit it was making him weak if it wasn’t for Alec’s tight grip against his waist he would have hit the floor already.

On the other hand, Alec was in the same condition, almost reaching his climax the clenching around his cock every time he pulled at the choker made him go insane, and the sight of his beautiful boyfriend’s face getting red by the temporal lack of oxygen made his cock twitch.

“Ah1 Alexander” Magnus came with a scream when Alec’s dick touched his sweet spot one last time, painting the window and the carpet with his release. Alec came soon after when the tunnel became impossibly tight, coating his boyfriend’s insides.

They both sat on the floor catching their breaths, back supported on the cold surface of the window, Magnus resting his head on the taller’s shoulder and Alec hugging the slender boy closer to him.

“I didn’t know you had that kind of kink” Magnus’ voice was hoarse and his neck red around the black accessory.

“Neither did I” Alec chuckled.

“That was amazing, I think I should wear this choker more often” Magnus giggled playing with said object.

“Please, don’t do it” Alec begged and both laughed and cuddled there enjoying the night view for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.  
> I read your comments in the last fancfic and you guy have some amazing ideas, I'll write some of them next time.  
> Please comment.


End file.
